And This Is Our Song
by Luna Darkside
Summary: Kaito won't stop singing love songs. To Shinichi. In English. And isn't it great that Shinichi is one, fluent in English, and two, dealing with his unrequited love for Kaito? /ShinKai & KaiShin, oneshot, complete/


_I've been writing a ridiculous amount of university AU, haven't I? I ljust - I love the idea of Shinichi and Kaito being roommates. Waaaay too much._

_Warnings include excessive amounts of sap, shounen-ai, possible grammar mistakes / errors, and the songs "Alive" by Adelitas Way, "Marry Me" by Train, "Never Stop (Wedding Version)" by SafetySuit, and "I Love You" by Avril Lavigne, none of which I own and all of which I disclaim entirely. Title from the song "Our Song" by Ron Pope._

_Also, (full lines written in) italics denote English. Thought that might be important._

_Well… enjoy, I guess? – Luna_

**And This Is Our Song**

For the most part, Kaito was a pretty good roommate. He had an irritating tendency to take ridiculously long showers at the weirdest times and he sometimes forgot his keys, forcing either the resident advisor or an annoyed Shinichi to come let him in. But he did his dishes every day and kept their shared living space clean and sometimes left heist notes attached to the refrigerator so Shinichi could be the first to puzzle through them, and Shinichi didn't mind sharing an apartment with him.

In fact, Shinichi rather liked it. It was convenient to have an apartment close to Touto University's campus, just far enough to avoid the bustle of school life, and having a roommate made paying rent easier.

And, well, okay. There was also the fact that he got to interact with Kaito on a regular basis, even if it was studying at the kitchen table after afternoon classes or sharing the bathroom to brush their teeth in the morning or exchanging a few greetings in passing as Kaito left for a magic club meeting (he was the president, unsurprisingly) and Shinichi came back from a crime scene (the metropolitan police force still called him every so often).

It was nice, sharing this kind of domestic life with someone Shinichi cared about (maybe more than he should). Really nice.

As a result, Shinichi was sort of dreading the day Kaito realized no, Shinichi hadn't moved in solely for the cheap rent and the proximity to school, he had also moved in for Kaito, for Kaito and his sunbeam smile and his enthralling eyes and just – just being able to say _good morning _and _welcome home _and _see you soon _to Kaito, being able to make fun of Kaito's terrible cooking, being able to _be _around Kaito.

There was no way Kaito would want to keep living together after he found out.

Shinichi was pulled from his thoughts as he accidentally dropped his keys onto the doormat. He scowled down at them irately. The fact that he, logical, calculating, down-to-earth Kudou Shinichi was actually _daydreaming_ meant something was quite wrong with this situation.

He reached over and picked the keys up, letting out a sigh as he unlocked the door. "I'm home," he called, and was greeted by the sound of Kaito moving and a faraway "Welcome back!" from the general direction of their kitchen.

Dropping his keys onto the little table by the front door, Shinichi toed off his shoes and headed into the kitchen. Unsurprisingly, Kaito was indeed sitting at the kitchen table, his books open and his papers spread out with his laptop sitting squarely in the middle of it all. His headphones were plugged into the computer, presumably because he was listening to something.

"Hey there." Kaito grinned, saluting Shinichi. "You're home early."

"The professor let us out earlier than usual," Shinichi explained, dropping his bag on the floor by the chair opposite Kaito's and eyeing the mess of papers pointedly. "Did you even _consider _leaving me some room?"

Smile turning shit-eating, Kaito shook his head. "Not at all," he snag, but he did gather his papers up and straighten his books out to occupy as little space as possible.

"Remind me why I put up with you," groused Shinichi as he rummaged through his bag to pull out his assigned reading for criminal psychology.

"Because I'm beautiful and perfect, and you need more beauty and perfection in your life."

"Um…" Shinichi paused to think about it. "How about no?"

"Well, then… Because you're a masochist?"

"You know what? Shut up and go back to your applied physics."

"I'm doing organic chemistry, actually, but sure."

There was a short pause, during which Shinichi hunched over his printout, scowling at the tiny print (hadn't they already gone over the five behavioral characteristics in class? Why did they have to read about it?) and Kaito typed something.

And then, just as Shinichi reached the third characteristic (_increase of emotion at the crime scene_), Kaito began to sing.

Not loudly, more absently and under his breath, and Shinichi didn't pay much attention to what Kaito was saying until he realized that Kaito wasn't singing in Japanese. He was singing something in… English? It sounded like it, at least.

Halting in his reading, Shinichi listened carefully. Yes, that was definitely English, but what was he saying? Something about how "_what if I told you that I think you're perfect_"–

Shinichi promptly turned bright red. Wait, _what_?

He listened harder.

And flushed harder. Oh. Um.

Clueless, Kaito continued on. Or at least, Shinichi was positive Kaito was clueless to exactly what he was singing. How _else_ could he sing "_Beautiful sky in your eyes, it's so worth it_" with a straight face?

Swallowing, Shinichi tried to turn back to his reading. Sure, when he had been considering moving in with Kaito, he had accounted for the occasional awkward straight-out-of-the-shower moment, or maybe the shirtless-due-to-the-heat scenarios, but he hadn't considered that Kaito would listen to – and know the lyrics to – sappy English pop songs. That Shinichi could understand _perfectly _well, due to the fact that he was fluent in English and all. Or that the sappy English pop songs would be written in the second person.

Because, after all, hearing Kaito say things about how he loved, well, _Shinichi _was painful. Because of the obvious reason that it wasn't true, couldn't _possibly _be true.

"_You're the only reason I fight, you're the best thing in my life_," Kaito sang, clicking on something.

Resisting the urge to bang his head against the table and hopefully knock himself unconscious to save himself from hearing this, Shinichi forced himself to read. _The study and change of emotion at the scene of the crime can give insight to the mental state of the perpetrator. It is used to…_

Shinichi had somehow – _somehow _– managed to block out Kaito's singing and get through one more characteristic until he realized that Kaito had started singing _louder. _At a somewhat normal volume now.

And the song he was singing now?

_Was actually worse_.

Biting his bottom lip, Shinichi glared a hole through his paper as Kaito obliviously, _painfully _obliviously, sang, "_Now that the weight has lifted, love has surely shifted my way_," as he scrolled down some webpage and made a note on a handout.

Okay. Well. Shinichi could tune him out (maybe) and ignore the stupid love song. He could do it, he was the Great Detective of the East. Right. Shinichi steeled himself and moved to focus back on the printout –

"_Marry me, today and every day_."

Shinichi's brain stalled as he stared unseeingly at the page in front of him. Er – he could still, you know, maybe –

"_You wear white and I'll wear out the words 'I love you,' and 'you're beautiful.'_"

For the first time in his life, Shinichi considered curling into the fetal position and crying until he passed out.

Abruptly getting to his feet, Shinichi headed for the cupboard to get a cup. Kaito glanced up and stopped singing for one glorious moment to ask, "What are you doing?"

"Getting something to drink," Shinichi replied through gritted teeth as he set down a glass with probably more force than entirely necessary.

He felt Kaito's gaze stick to his back for a long moment before Kaito answered, "Oh, okay," and went back to singing.

Oh, great.

Moving as loudly as he could in an attempt to drown out Kaito's singing (nope, not working, he was still hearing the bit about how Kaito would sing to him when all the music died), Shinichi added some ice to the cup, dug around in the refrigerator under the pretense of finding something to drink, and eventually filled the cup with water.

Kaito had stopped singing after Shinichi shut the refrigerator door, and Shinichi breathed a sigh of relief as he sat back down and looked at the printout. Hopefully, Kaito would realize he was singing love songs and confessions and asking Shinichi to _marry him_ –

When Kaito began humming, Shinichi very nearly got up and left.

Instead, he forced himself to sit calmly and read. He could do this – leaving now would seem suspicious, and Kaito would probably figure something was wrong. And that would be bad. Any hint that led Kaito to the conclusion that Shinichi was in love with him was to be avoided. Right. Shinichi reached for his glass of water and took a sip –

– and promptly _choked_, as Kaito unabashedly sang, "_This is my love song to you, let every woman know I'm yours._"

Hacking madly, Shinichi wiped furiously at his mouth with the back of his hand. Okay, he had _not _been prepared for that.

Frowning, Kaito lifted an eyebrow at him. "You okay?"

"Perfectly fine," Shinichi grunted, giving a weak cough. "Not choking to death or anything. Not at all."

"If you say so." Kaito sent him one last concerned look before he resumed typing. And _singing_.

Shinichi just sat, chest heaving, and bemoaned the fact that he had ever learned English.

He cleared his throat when Kaito got to the line about mirrors and being older, drawing Kaito's attention to him. "How do you, um." Shinichi paused. "How do you find these –" _terrible pieces of trash_ _with terrible lyrics and terrible tunes and terrible everythings _"–songs?"

"YouTube, I guess," Kaito answered with a shrug. He smiled. "They're pretty catchy, aren't they?"

_Catchy_ was probably not the word Shinichi would use, but he just nodded and put on what was probably the least convincing smile he'd ever worn. "Right. Catchy." Kaito just nodded and grinned and _went back to singing._

Resigning himself to the fate of hearing Kaito sing love songs for the rest of the afternoon, Shinichi stared down at the printout until his eyes burned. He could do this. He _had _to do this.

Shinichi actually managed to read some of it, past the fifth behavior characteristic and to the section on how to use all five to make a profile, before the song changed and Kaito's volume increased yet again.

"_I like your smile, I like your vibe, I like your style - but that's not why I love you._"

Okay. _Okay_, this could _not _go on. Shinichi was going to either go insane or go into cardiac arrest if this continued.

He forced himself to meet Kaito's eyes. "Hey. Hey."

Cutting off midsentence, Kaito lifted his eyebrows quizzically at him and pulled off his headphones. "What's wrong?"

"Could you stop singing?" Shinichi cringed the second the words were out of his mouth. Kaito was _definitely _going to take that the wrong way.

His prediction came true as Kaito's jaw dropped, bottom lip quivering pathetically. "Are you…" Kaito sniffled, eyebrows slanting together. "Are you saying that I'm bad at singing? That my singing is horrible? That I'll have to give up on my dreams of being a professional popstar? Is _that _what you're saying?"

"What?" Shinichi blinked. "You wanted to – I thought you wanted to be a – you know what, that's not what I meant." Feeling awkward, he rubbed at the back of his head. "There's nothing wrong with your voice in general. It's more… _what _you're singing, I guess."

The wobbling lip and big, sorrowful eyes were immediately replaced by a curious smirk. Typical. "Oh?" Kaito rose casually from his seat and began to slowly, _slowly_ advance on Shinichi, and _oh no, this was getting dangerous. _"It's _what _I'm singing that's bad?"

Shinichi, fighting the urge to stand and run, scooted as far back as he could before the back of his chair hit the edge of the kitchen sink. "Uh… yes?"

There was a distinctly evil glint in Kaito's eyes as he slanted his head at Shinichi and murmured a quiet, "Oh." Shinichi almost thought that he was going to just sit down and forget about it.

But then Kaito smiled wide, Shinichi had the fleeting sensation of falling into a dark hole, and then Kaito began to sing yet again.

Only this time, his voice was soft and low and warm.

"_You're so beautiful__._"

For a very terrifying moment, all Shinichi could think was _shit_. Mostly because Kaito's eyes were now half-lidded, and his lips suddenly seemed noticeably pink.

"_But that's not why I love you._"

Kaito sauntered even closer, and Shinichi was about three hundred and eleven percent sure his heart was about to burst out of his chest with how hard it kept hitting his ribcage. Sure, he _knew _Kaito liked to be theatrical and play around, but this was Really Bad. Capitalization necessary.

He tried to clear his throat. "K-Kuroba, you should stop –"

"_I'm not sure you know._" Kaito was now about half a foot away from Shinichi, and Shinichi gulped hard.

Something in Kaito's eyes darkened as his lips curled up on one side. He leaned inwards, hands hitting the kitchen sink on either side of Shinichi's head – Shinichi flinched – and he bent his head forward – Shinichi recoiled – and half-sang, half-said, "_That the reason I love you –_"

"Kuroba, personal space –"

"_Is you__.'_"

Shinichi winced. Heat rose in his face. "Kuroba, seriously –"

Kaito just smirked all the wider. "_Being you. Just you_."

"Kuroba!" Gritting his teeth, Shinichi grabbed Kaito by the shoulders and shoved him backwards, exhaling hard. Falling backwards against the table, Kaito blinked, confused and unrepentant, as Shinichi got to his feet to meet Kaito's gaze.

"Stop it," Shinichi said gruffly. "Don't say things you don't understand. And don't say them to _me_. I'll take them the wrong way. I'll think you mean them." He almost regretted his words, because they were too serious and too much of an overreaction for two friends who were just screwing around, but he couldn't help it. Kaito was making it too hard to not think about him in a way Shinichi doubted Kaito wanted him to –

He was startled when the same soft look returned to Kaito's eyes (..._what?_), and Kaito abruptly lunged forward. Shinichi stumbled backwards in surprise, collapsing back onto his chair, and then Kaito was suddenly all over him, knees boxing in Shinichi's thighs and hands holding the sides of Shinichi's neck.

"_The reason I love you is all that we've been through__ –_"

"Kuroba!"

"– _and that's why I love you_," Kaito continued on lowly, dropping his forehead lightly against Shinichi's, and Shinichi frowned in irritation.

"Kuroba, I _literally _just said not to say anything you don't under –"

"_But it's fine as long as I understand what I'm saying, right_?" Kaito grinned, in absolutely perfect English, and Shinichi was allowed three nanoseconds of shock before Kaito dove forward, smashing his mouth against Shinichi's.

Instinctively, Shinichi's hands flew up to grip at Kaito's biceps and drag the magician forward and closer until they were a tangle of limbs, nearly spilling off the chair. Kaito made a small sound that Shinichi swallowed hungrily, his fingers migrating from Shinichi's neck to his jawline, thumbs playing over his cheekbones and fingertips hooking around Shinichi's ears, and Shinichi's grasp tightened on Kaito's arms.

Shinichi pulled back with a choked off gasp to stare, dazed, at Kaito, who wasn't much more coherent. "What – you're… you're fluent?"

"Mmhm," Kaito breathed, and then actually had the audacity to _smirk_. "You didn't know that, did you?" He didn't say anything for a long moment before he added, quieter, "I didn't know how to tell you about… everything."

"So you thought singing to me about how much you love me would work?"

Kaito considered it for a moment, then nodded. "Well… yes."

Trying his hardest to scowl (it was difficult due to the fact that he had the inexplicably strong urge to smile), Shinichi grumbled, "Next time, confess with something other than stupid love songs," but he didn't let go of Kaito's arms, and Kaito didn't let go of his face.

* * *

**Fun fact: I originally wrote this with dirty songs rather than love songs at first, but then I was like "Nonono, I write sap, not limes," and picked a ton of sappy love songs instead. Yeah. I still have the dirty version, though. Heh.**

**Anyway, uh... I hope you enjoyed this, and I'll see you guys around soon! I'm currently working on a (super terrible and super cliche and super dramatic) Christmas fic, so if updates are slow, that's probably the reason why. XD - Luna**


End file.
